Darquesse Rising
by Forever the Pretender
Summary: I don't need the half life of a Remnant for me to rise. I don't need your consent to destroy this stupid planet. I am Darquesse and I shall make sure that no one forgets that... Darquesse has taken over and this is how our world ends.
1. Rising

**Darquesse is going to take over Valkyrie and it's not an easy route to the end of the world.**

_I don't need the half life of a Remnant for me to rise. I don't need your consent to destroy this stupid planet. I am Darquesse and I shall make sure that no one forgets that..._

The dreams were getting worse every night. Darquesse whispered in my mind telling me what she has planned for our parents, for Skullduggery, for Fletcher. I couldn't tell anyone because they all were scared. My powers were getting bigger and better and it scared everyone. Except the necromancers. Wreath was still coaching me with my Necromancy and praised my progress every time. I wouldn't stop learning about this world because I wouldn't let the fear of the future rule the present. At least that's how it was when I was awake. I knew that one day soon I would either destroy that part of me or become her and destroy all of it. I just didn't realise how quickly 'soon' would come.

I had been fighting the remainders of the revenger's club with Skullduggery when Springheeled Jack caught me on the back of the neck. Then I realised Darquesse's plan. She had tired me out with the dreams and just let me sabotage myself and so ,with the wide eyes that accompany realization, I collapsed.

_I woke up. Finally, truely awake and alive. I smiled and saw the dead man staring at me. This was going to be fun..._

I was trapped within a body that had once been mine and knew that Darquesse had won. I felt her smile and knew that the world was at its end.

_I felt her despair as I blew apart the dead man and turned to face the fleeing 'villains' if you can truly call them that. I smiled and whispered in the voice which haunted Valkyries dreams "Not staying for the party boys?" I rose into the air on my living shadows and sped towards my releaser, the monster Jack who was leaping from building to building to escape me. I landed in front of him and sent six tendrils that ripped him to pieces, leaving only a few rags as proof of his existence. Now for the rest. No one can know I have risen not yet. Where next?_

I watched in horror as she destroyed the Revenger's Club. They weren't evil, not really, not like her. She had obliterated them one by one and was already contemplating a new target. She wouldn't stop and rest until she was the only thing left alive on the planet and I, a stupid and scared child, couldn't do a thing about it.

_I walked away from the mangled body of the zombie's sidekick. The phone in my pocket rang and I saw the name China Sorrows and answered it."Valkyrie? Where are you?" spoke a melodic voice. I smiled and faked Valkyries voice "China, the Revenger's club have been destroyed along with Skullduggery. Lord Vile appeared. He ripped them up with shadows and crushed Skullduggery's bones. I'm on Tobalt Street. Please get someone to get me. I'm scared." China replied in a voice layered with barely concealed suspicion "How did you survive?" I replied "He said that he would come for me later. How long will you be?" She said "15 minutes at most. Stay where you are." She didn't sound as suspicious anymore. I teleported to the Temple. I'm not fettered by the disciplines of this world as Valkyrie was. Wreath turned and smiled at me as Melancholia scowled. They knew what had happened and were glad. Not for long._

Her power was unimaginable. Seeing her kill the Revenger's club with such ease, then the Necromancers, her smiling as the happiness turned to pure fear on their faces. I knew it was wrong but I envied her. I undeniably wanted that power and knew that I always had but had denied it for fear of Skullduggery and the others. I felt her laugh as she killed the terrified Tenebrae.

_So she was jealous. That was an unexpected development. Perhaps a good one... I teleported back to the street with minutes to spare. I fell against the side of a car and waited for them to come..._

**Poor Valkyrie. She's going to have to watch Fletcher die...**


	2. Together

**No fight here. Just an short discussion that will change the world.**

_They came five minutes later, transported by the teleporter Fletcher. He ran toward my collapsed form, ignoring the warning looks from Ghastly and China. I faked unconsciousness as he shook me and shouted for the others to help him. I let sleep take this body. I needed to talk to Valkyrie..._

She didn't destroy them. That was unexpected and then she slept. She couldn't deny our bodies needs forever. Then I realised she was coming to find me. I tried to hide unsuccessfully but she found me. _Stephanie? Valkyrie? I have a proposition for you..._I had to answer. I admit I was intrigued. Why would she bother to talk to me when she had my body so I replied

**What is it Darquesse?**

_I know you envy my power and I was wondering if you'd like to share it._

**What do you mean share? What would I have to do? I sealed you off so now I'm the trapped one. I can't get out Darquesse.**

_I mean we share this body, become one not two separate parts. You just have to reach for my soul when I reach for yours. Unless ... unless you want my tyranny to be untempered by goodness..._

**How do I know you won't just obliterate me? That you will consider my will as well as yours Darquesse? Why should I?**

_Because if you don't..._

She didn't speak. She just showed visions of her plans until I begged her to stop. Until I was screaming...

_You see? There worse things than I ahead unless you join me. I can't stop my own nature. No one can stop me...Except you_

**Darquesse...**

I decided and I wouldn't change my decision ever again

**You have my agreement.**

**Valkyrie and Darquesse working together? No idea where that came from...**


	3. The Destruction Begins

_So I reached for her._

So I reached for her.

In those last seconds of separation from part of myself I contemplated the consequences of this choice and realized something very important.

I didn't care about the consequences anymore.

**And then..**

_**We were one.**_

_I obliterated her. One last piteous scream and I was the only one to control this vessel for now and forever. The stupid, trusting child was gone and I awoke with death in my heart._

"_Valkyrie? Oh my god are you okay? You were collapsed in the street! What happened?" spoke Fletcher. As my eyes focused, I saw Ghastly and China standing in defensive stances by the doorway with the recovered Tanith looking worriedly at me. I turned my head towards Fletcher, smiled coldly and said in the voice that haunted the Sensitives visions "I'm more than okay, Fletcher Renn. I am so much more than okay." As they edged backwards and Ghastly and China readied their selves I rose on a bed of shadows and laughed._

_Ghastly ran at me seconds later only to land on a bed of flames. He writhed in agony as I lifted him from the flames. Fearing nothing for herself Tanith ran at me, sword raised high. Seeing an opportunity, I threw the scarred man at her. He was impaled upon her sword. The weight crushed her and she screamed in pain._

_Fletcher and China had teleported away from the building when I was otherwise occupied. I walked out of the building, tendrils of shadow destroying everyone in their path, My necromancy ring humming with power. My heeled boots clacked on the steps to the street and the building behind me burst into flames. I knew where they had gone. _

_I didn't go to them first though. I would let them both get more and more scared. I slowly bent down and crouched as low as possible and jumped higher than a normal human, higher than Springheeled Jack and when I landed I unleashed a scream that obliterated the streets, the people and the plants. I knew where I was going next..._

_I teleported to my room. The reflection was lying on my bed, it was reading magazines. "Valkyrie you look awful! Do you want to get back to normal life or can I carry on reading our horoscopes?" it said nonchalatly."You think it's ok to talk back to me you brainless shadow?" I whispered with unconcealed anger in Valkyries voice. I mustn't alert my parents to the monster they have under their roof."Oh. You finally won then Darquesse. I guess I should bow or something. I'm not really in the mood. In fact I might just." The reflection vanished but that half life didn't matter. I went downstairs and smiled."Finally decided to come downstairs then kid?" asked Desmond Edgley from behind his book. "She's not a child anymore Des." Said my mother smiling at me cuddling the bawling child in her arms._

"_You are right mum... I am not a child."_


	4. Interlude

I wont be able to update for a bit coz I'm gonna back to the Nazi Institute (school) tomorrow :(

_My parents looked so confused at my voice, I started to laugh. As I laughed, I rose off the ground. As I rose, my parents and sister withered. Their faces were drawn into screams of unendurable agony as I pulled the water out of them, laughing, until they were dry husks, shells of humanity. I blew them apart, watching the dust drift through the evening air. I meandered out the house kicking the pools of water like a child kicks up autumn leaves. I bent down once more and with a smile tapped the ground. Around me the houses tumbled down, men, women, and children screaming as they were crushed to death. One tap from my finger onto the street rotted foundations, eroded pipes and... Oh yeah, killed 100 people. With one tap, I could do that...that power would have turned many insane but not me. I am Darquesse, Destroyer and Devourer of Worlds. It's part of my nature..._

Hope you can bear the wait

Velia Loki

*~*I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy*~*


End file.
